


My Mom's Boyfriend

by NeverInYourWildestDreams



Category: Captain America - All Media Types
Genre: Author is a slow writer please bear with her, F/M, Kinda complicated, M/M, Sass, She doesn't know how to tag either, Tony Stark being Tony Stark, angst in the future?, lots of curses, mama winnie is lonely, steve is winifred's boyriend
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-03-03
Updated: 2017-07-08
Packaged: 2018-05-24 13:12:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,755
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6154834
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NeverInYourWildestDreams/pseuds/NeverInYourWildestDreams
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Winifred Buchanan, widow of George Barnes and mother of James Buchanan Barnes and Rebecca Barnes, has a new boyfriend.</p><p>His name: Steven Grant Rogers</p><p>(or Stevie as his Winnie calls him)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Where Bucky wish he could unsee it

**Author's Note:**

> Lame title I know. lol
> 
> I've been thinking of writing this in the past few days and I'm in a good mood today so I wrote it.  
> I regret nothing...bwahahahaha

James Buchanan Barnes went home at exactly 8:00 p.m. He was really exhausted and both his head and body were aching so much. He could feel that a headache was coming so he bought aspirin before he came home. He went to the kitchen and got himself a glass of water taking it with him to his bedroom.

He really, really needed to sleep.

James (or Bucky as his family called him) was an engineer at Stark Industries. He graduated at age 21 and had been working at Stark Industries for a year now. Bucky was initially rejected at S.I. when he went there to apply last year. The H.R there said that he was still too young and inexperienced to work in such prestigious, big and infamous company. He also said that Bucky should start working in smaller companies first to gain experience. Well, Bucky could understand what the H.R. was trying to tell him. Stark Industries was like all the engineers in the world wanted to work at. Only the best among the best were the people hired there.

And Bucky was a just a fresh grad so he wasn’t really surprised that he got rejected.

But still.

Rejection still hurt like hell. It hurt your ego and it greatly affected your trust to your own skills and abilities.

Rebecca said he should at least try to apply there. She said that maybe, just maybe, they would accept him because she knew if his brother was very good at something, it was engineering. That maybe they would see his talent and hire him.

But they didn’t.

So now; Bucky was walking out of the company’s automatic doors, shoulders hunched and a frown of disappointment and rejection plastered on his face.

“Hey, hey frowning dude who looks like he got rejected by the woman he was pining for since elementary. Hey, can you give me a hand?”

_What the crap?! Are you serious?! You’re asking for help after you insulted me?! Seriously?! Could this day get any worse?_

He wanted to say that. To yell that but couldn’t muster enough energy to do so. He was so tired. He really wanted to go home.

Or eat ice cream (‘cause he was really stressed) then go home.

“Hey, I know you heard me. Just come here, help me, and I’ll get out of your hair. Pretty please with a Strawbe- I mean Cherry—not strawberry ‘cause Pep’s allergic to that and maybe you are too, you know just to be sure—on top.”

The guy was annoying and really weird and he talked fast and James really wanted to get out of here and sleep this feeling of disappointment he was feeling right now.

But he couldn’t not help.

Because as his late father told him: If somebody’s asking for help and you can help them then don’t hesitate to help.

So he found himself walking to the man asking for help for whatever dilemma he got into.

“Yes, what can I help you with?” Bucky politely asked. He was really tired and wanted to just get this over with. Help this man then go home (or ice cream first then go home).

“uh...so I was getting out of my car then I heard something drop. So...uh I’m like—“ he looked at his watch which looked really expensive, Bucky noticed. Maybe one of the engineers of S.I. (He felt the dread of disappointment again.) “Two hours late and I’m pretty sure that Pep’s going to strangle me and I hope that she’s going to do it with her thighs.”

Bucky rolled his eyes. Okay, Bucky. Focus. Just help this man. “So you’re asking me to help you find it.”

“Yep!” the man grinned.

“Okay. So what did you drop?” Bucky asked, eyes already roaming at the ground looking for any foreign object on the floor that the man had dropped.

“My Holoclick.”

“Your what?!” Bucky asked incredulously at the man. What the heck is a holoclick?

“I know, strange name. I am not really good at naming things. I admit. I’ll change the name after I eat a cheeseburger later. So my Holoclick. It looks like a flash drive but it isn’t a flash drive. It’s silver and red.” The man casually explained.

Weird rich man, Bucky thought.

Fifteen seconds later, he saw a silver and red thing under one of the parked cars. He picked it up and gave it to the man.

“Here, pal.”

“Thanks.” He gratefully said as he click the strange piece of technology in his hand then a holograph of a heavily detailed blue print of a building appeared from it. “Thank God, it didn’t break.”

“What the-?! What is that?” Bucky asked in awe. A full holographic detailed image from just a tiny piece of technology, and he could change the view and the size of the image with his hands! Bucky didn’t know that such type of technology exists?!

“A holoclick? Dude, I already told you what this is for like 5 times now.” Actually, it was only three.

“This is a holoclick. Basically you just click it and a holograph of whatever you put it in this will appear. I made this when I was drinking vodka martini and eating cold pizza yesterday. I know what you’re thinking; Cold pizza?! I know it’s a travesty but in my defense, I was drunk.” The cold pizza was not really in Bucky’s mind right now. It was the thing. He made it when he was drunk?! Just last night?! Just who is this man?

“Wow.” He wanted to ask a lot of questions but apparently his mind was too awestruck and only the word ‘wow’ could it produce.

Then his engineering senses were tinkling.

“The left part of the building looks disproportionate to the other side and the exit at the right side of the building is a little smaller.” Then he caught himself criticizing the building structure and it was kinda rude so he cover his mouth before he said any more criticism. “Sorry.”

“Nah, it’s fine.” Then he moves his hand and ‘edit’ the image just like that. With his bare hands. Like right now. In front him. “Better?”

Bucky registered the question seconds later then nodded.

The man smiled. “Civil Engineering is not really my forte. I’m more of a mechanical engineering type of guy. You know, building machines, robots and stuff. You an engineer here?”

“Uh...no. I applied but got rejected. Said I was too young and inexperienced.”

“Bull shit. Come with me.” The man said clicking his holoclick off then beckoned Bucky to follow him. Bucky didn’t know why but he followed the guy and both of them entered the company’s door.

Instantly, a woman wearing glasses approached the man. “Mr. Stark, the meeting presentation started like—“

Did she just say Mr. Stark?

“I know. Two hours and fifteen minutes ago. Where’s the head of the H.R.? You know the one who does the interviews?”

Whoa, whoa, whoa. Wait a minute here...is this guy really—

“But Mr. Stark, we don’t have time for this. You really need to go to the meeting.” The woman pleaded and there’s a hint of anxiety and desperation in her voice.

“I’ll only go there after I meet the H.R., okay, sweetheart?”

The woman had no choice but to fetch the H.R. When he came, he seemed to recognize Bucky but ignored him and talked to Mr. Stark.

“Mr. Stark, what can I do for you?” the H.R. politely asked.

“You see this man?” he beckoned to Bucky. “He’s gonna work here starting tomorrow. You understand?”

“But Mr. Stark—“

“No buts. I’m the boss. If I say he’s gonna work here, he’s gonna work here. Executive order.” He said with finality in his voice. The other man nodded. “I understand, sir.”

“Good. Now let’s go to the meeting before Pepper dies from aneurysm.”

Then there they go.

And Bucky’s dead.

He just met Tony Stark. Talked to him. Criticized his work. Then hire him directly to his company.

Bucky’s dead then gone to heaven.

He was sure of it.

And that was the story of how Bucky Barnes got into Stark Industries and now working there for over a year.

And here he was now, sporting a headache, bringing a glass of water and aspirin to his bed.

He was lying on his bed, his eyes already closing, when he heard a noise outside his bedroom.

It sounded like a—

Like a moan.

But there’s nobody else here except for him (Rebecca was living in a college dorm) and his mom.

Oh my God, his mom!

Was she having a heart attack or something?

Maybe she was having a nightmare?

Or maybe somebody was attacking her?

Oh my god. Bucky was panicking so hard.

Bucky run out of his room. From his haste, the glass of water sitting on his desk beside his bed spilled but he didn’t care about that. All he cared was getting to his mother fast.

The moans were getting louder and louder.

There was a loud gasp.

Then a...groan?

The moment he reached the door (it’s not even locked or closed, it was ajar), he yanked it open, not even thinking of getting a weapon to fight in case there really was someone attacking his mother.

But what he saw there was not on the list on what he was thinking earlier.

And he didn’t know if he should be glad or not.

What he saw there was an image he really did not want to see. Ever. Again.

What he saw there was his mother, naked, and a blonde muscular man equally naked on top of her.

“WHAT THE FUCK?!”


	2. Where Bucky knows the truth but refuses to believe it

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chaptahh twoooo
> 
> lol...If you're reading my other story, The Angel's Act. I'm sorry but you're not gonna get updates until I finish this one. 
> 
> Sorry.

Litter of clothes were all over the room. Some were on the floor (pants that surely did not belong to his mother, a yellow dress, and a white polo shirt). Some were on top of Bucky’s mom’s desk where a black lacy bra was currently tangled on the lamp. Some were on the foot of the bed(a pink panty and a boxer short).

The room was a wreck. Everything was unorganized like somehow children went to the room and flipped the room into chaos.

But those were just some small details. What really in Bucky’s mind right now was who the fuck was that man on top of his mother.

Alarms blaring on his head, Bucky focused and rationalized the situation.

Clothes all over the room. Man he had never met before, and that fact that he never recalled if his mother told him if she was in a relationship since Bucky’s father’s death 10 years ago. Also, Bucky’s pretty sure her mom was against one-night stand since the day she chewed him out after she learned that Bucky had a one night stand with his co-worker (Bucky still wondered how she discovered that) in Stark Industries, to the point that she told Bucky that he should start dating her and be the ‘poor girl’s’ boyfriend. 

So if the blonde guy wasn’t her boyfriend and the fact she never like the thought of having one night stand meant that the blonde guy must be a—

“You rapist son of a bitch! Get the fuck off of my mother!” Bucky screamed as he charged to the blonde guy, getting him off of his mother and pushed him against the wall. He was livid and a big part of his mind told him that he should beat this guy into a pulp after the horror he had done to his mother.

“Wait, stop! I’m not a—“ the blonde guy raised and waved his hands in a ‘I’m-not-going-to-fight-you’ way. But Bucky was enraged and he punched the guy on his face before he even completed his sentence.

And, this guy must have a face of a marble ‘cause damn, punching him hurt so much.

“Shut the fuck up! You disgusting piece of shit!” Bucky yelled at the guy. He was going to punch the guy again when he felt somebody hugging his arm, stopping him from landing another punch.

“Bucky, Bucky. James, please stop.” His mother pleaded to him. She only called him James if she wanted Bucky to listen to her carefully because what she would say were important and in serious need of attention.

Bucky looked at her and understood what she was trying to say. He tried to calm down himself and thought of what was running through her mother’s mind. She must be traumatised right now and might need medical attention. And as his son, he must be with her throughout her recovery, and unfortunately, killing the guy would end him in jail too. That must not happen!

So he stopped and just pinned the guy on the wall, making sure he would never escape.

“It’s okay, mom. I’m not gonna kill him. Just go down and call the cops.” he calmly said.

“No, you don’t understand.” The blonde guy started.

Bucky glared at him and put his hand to the other guy’s throat to choke him but in not too tight hold so the other guy could still breathe.

“NO, you really don’t understand, James.” His mother cried still clinging to him and her hands were, as if, forcing him to let go.

 

_What?!_

_What the fuck is happening?!_

_What do they mean I don’t understand? I perfectly understand._

_This guy is a fucking rapist._

“James, let him go, please.” Tears were already streaming from her eyes.

And Bucky could not understand a fucking thing now.

_Why does she want him to let go of this bastard?_

_What the fuck is happening?!_

Bucky was getting confused and he decided to just pin the guy harder to the wall.

“Don’t worry. Just go down, call the cops and—“

“James, let go of him. He’s my boyfriend”

 

_What the—_

_What?_

_Did she really just say that?_

_Did I misheard her?_

_WHAT THE SHIT?!_

 

“BOYFRIEND?! “Bucky exclaimed, still baffled at the news he just heard.

“Bucky, just...just let him go first and I’ll explain everything, okay?” his mom told him in a calming voice that she always used when she wanted to calm Bucky down. The same calming voice that people used when they try to tame or calm a wild animal.

Bucky slowly let go of the guy. He gasped for air and quickly picked his clothes on the floor while Bucky glared at him and watched him like a wild predator as the guy started to wear his clothes.

After the guy made sure he looked decent enough to talk, he turned to Bucky and tried to explain himself.

 

“Look, Bucky. I’m—“

“Don’t ‘ _Bucky_ ’ me, asshole.” The blonde guy’s cheeks turned into red in embarrassment, and tried again to engage in a conversation.

“Okay. Look, _James_. I’m—“

“Shut the fuck up! Don’t fucking talk to me, you piece of—“

“JAMES STOP! I TOLD YOU I’LL EXPLAIN EVERYTHING SO SHUT UP!” His mother screamed so loud it echoed all over the room and all over the house. Bucky bet that their neighbour next door had heard it too.

Then his mother swiftly went to the blonde guy’s side and caressed his face.

“Steve, are you alright? Does it hurt?” she tilted his head to the side observing the forming bruise on his face. “Look, let’s put some ice on that, okay.” Her voice full of worry and affection.

 

_You have gotta be fucking kidding me?!_

_This is nighmare!_

_This MUST be a fucking prank._

_Please, oh God, let this be just a prank._

“Winnie,” _Fucking Christ. WINNIE?!_ “I’m fine. It doesn’t hurt that much. I’ll take care of this. I think it’s much better if we talk to Buc—(Bucky glared at him.) to your son about us first, yeah?”

‘Steve’ said in a soothing voice, hands caressing his mother’s face.

“Look,” Steve said looking at him. “We can just—“

“No, we fucking cannot. Get the fuck out of here. I don’t want to see your ugly _(actually it was the opposite of ugly ‘cause Steve has a gorgeous face. Unblemished face, well, used to be. Now there’s a bruise there. Still, his cheeks and jaws are to die for. God darn it, that wasn’t fair. This guy is fucking beautiful! And the fact that his body is built like fucking Adonis is unbelievable. Ripped muscles and pecs and all. That isn’t fair. Fucking gorgeous sonovabitch. But Bucky would rather die than admit and say that.)_ mug in this house ever again. You fucking hear me?!”

“James, you can’t just—“ his mother started but stopped when Steve (the beautiful asshole) put a hand on her shoulder. She looked at his eyes and nodded like they have some sort of their very own communication just by staring at each other.

 

_And Gosh darn it, Bucky is not jealous._

_Not. At. All._

_And never will._

“Just talk to him first, Winnie. Everything will be alright, I assure you.” Steve said comforting his mother and staring at her with those unbelievably blue eyes.

 

_How come Bucky just starts noticing it now and not while he was chocking and pinning a very naked Steve to the wall earlier?_

_Wait a minute._

_Chocking and pinning a naked Steve?_

_._

_._

_._

_Get your mind out of the fucking gutter, James Buchanan Barnes!_

_You’re fucking better at this._

_Focus in your anger_

_Yes, that’s right. Focus on the fact that a guy who looks like the same age as you, and you haven’t heard about is now dating your 48 years old mom and not only that, they are also at that stage of having sex._

“I think it’s better if I leave for now. Just give me a call, Winnie, if you need me, okay? You know I’ll always be there for you. _(sappy as fuck. This ain’t a romance movie, jerk!)_ I promise.”

“She doesn’t need you, jerk. She has me. So just shut up and leave.” Bucky snarled at him.

He ignored it and kissed ‘Winnie’ goodbye and left.

 

\--

 

When he heard the door of their house shut and an engine of a motorcycle roared up then went quieter signalling that Steve was really gone, Bucky collected himself and looked at his mother, scrutinizing her.

“What the fuck was that?!”

“First of all, stop cursing. Go down to the living room and we’ll talk about it. About Steve and I, later after I get dressed, okay?” Bucky just noticed that her mother was still naked and only the sheet of her bed was covering her modesty.

 

\--

Bucky went down to the living room and sat on the sofa as he waited for his mother. Minutes later, his mom finally went down to join him in the living room.

“Why didn’t you tell us? Why didn’t you tell me?” Bucky started.

“I tried to but—I’m scared.”

“Scared? Scared of what, mom?

“That you’ll judge me. That you’ll be disgusted by me for dating a man the same age as you. The same age as my son.” His mother confessed, tears already threatening to go down from her eyes.

“I’ve met Steve few weeks ago. Maybe almost a month ”

“A month! Mom—“

“I know. I know that maybe we’re taking things a little too fast but—“

“A little?! Mom, you barely know this guy and you’re already having sex with him. You didn’t even lock your door.”

“Sorry about that. But you see when he looked at me earlier, I felt something. Next thing I knew, we’re ripping each other’s clothes and—“

“Mom, stop! I don’t want to hear your sexcapade.”

“Sorry. But you see...Bucky, I really like him. I like him so much. He makes me happy. He makes me feel very important. He makes me feel special. Like your father did to me and I...I love him, Bucky. And he loves me.” His mother said full of affection.

But Bucky had different insight.

“Mom, I think...I think he just reminds you of dad. You don’t really love him. And that son of a—“ Bucky cleared his throat. “And that guy, he was obviously taking advantage of you. Of your loneliness. Of your adoration to him. Look, he’s not a good guy. I know guys like that. Beneath that kind smile is a monster. I don’t think he’s the right guy for you.”

“No Bucky, you don’t understand. You’re only saying that because you haven’t met the right person for you yet. You haven’t felt love yet.” His mother said in defence.

“Maybe. Maybe I haven’t found the one yet. But one thing I’m sure is that, he’s not the right guy for you. Mom, I could feel it. Please, believe me.” Bucky pleaded.

“I’m sorry, Bucky. But whether you like it or not,” his mother stood up. “Steve and I will make this happen. We’ll still love each other and you can’t do anything about it.”

His mom went up the stairs and went to her room. Leaving Bucky with his thoughts.

Bucky’s headache was in full tilt right now. Now where was that aspirin he bought earlier?

 

\--

 

**_Steve_ **

 

(He doesn’t even know his last name.)

 

The guy was a menace. A fraud. Obviously, he was taking advantage of his mother.

 

And as her son he needed to do something about it.


	3. Becca

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> yey after a year, I finally updated...banzai!

[RING] [RING]

Becca: I swear to God, Bucky. It’s fucking 4 o’clock in the morning. If this isn’t import-

Bucky: No, it’s important! It’s about mom.

Becca: Oh my god! [sheets rustling, faint footsteps, and a door opening and closing can be heard] What happened? Is she alright? Is she in a hospital? What happened, Buck? TELL ME.

Bucky: No, no, no. She’s not in the hospital.

Becca: Oh my god! Are you in the police station? What did you do?

Bucky: What the fuck, Becca?! We’re not in the police station either. It’s...

Becca: Spit it out! I’m at the fucking roof top. It’s cold in here.

Bucky: Why are you in the rooftop?

Becca: ‘Cause you called me? I don’t want to disturb my roommate.

Bucky: Why not in the hallway?

Becca: We have thin walls here. If I speak to you there, I’ll disturb my roommate AND my neighbours.

Bucky: I told you to change apartment, didn’t I? Why don’t you want to live in a comfortable apartment? Like do they even have fire exits there? Sprinklers? I bet it’s too hot in there during afternoons. It’s the position of the building, I tell you-

Becca: Oh my god! Stop psycho-engineering my apartment building. I like it here because my bestfriend lives here and it’s near to my university. WHAT HAPPENED TO MOM?

Bucky: She has a boyfriend.

Becca:

Bucky:

Becca: I knew it!

Bucky:

Bucky: You KNEW it and you didn’t tell me?! Mom told you? You’re keeping secrets with me now. Am I the only one who’s being kept in the dark here?

Becca: NO! Mom didn’t tell me. I have a hunch. It’s a hunch. I noticed it when I went home there two weeks ago. I noticed the difference. She was happy and jolly. She looked alive and lovely. She’s in love.

Bucky: What do you mean? I’m living here. I should know if there’s something different with mom. I WILL know if something has changed. You’re only home like twice a month.

Becca: No, Bucky. You only see but you won’t look.

Bucky: What the fuck, Becca. Nobody told me you’re Confucius now.

Becca:

Bucky: I could hear your eyes rolling, Becca.

Becca: What I mean is that, we both know that after dad died, he took half of her with him. When she gave us a smile, it was always a sad one. Few years later, she learned how to smile freely again but everytime she remembers dad, she still cries. We knew it, we heard her, we saw her. And then we’re growing up and she knew that there will be time that we will have our own lives and our own family, and she’ll be left alone.

Bucky: She won’t be left alone.

Becca: You know what I mean, Buck. She‘s yearning to have somebody with her. Somebody who won’t leave her side and who will be with her ‘till the end. And when I saw her smile at me two weeks ago, I knew she found the one she’s looking for.

Bucky: I’m not naive, Becca. I knew that she has the right to love and to be loved. She deserves it. She deserves everything.

Becca: So what were you yapping about? Is it because she didn’t tell you right from the start? She’s looking for the perfect time to tell us, Buck. Don’t be a child. You’re young but you’re not that young.

Bucky: No, he’s young.

Becca:

Becca: What do you mean he’s young? Oh my god, he’s a minor?!

Bucky: NO, he’s not a minor, Becca. But he’s young.

Becca: How _young_ is young?

Bucky: Like 25 or something.

Becca: Damn. Mom’s got it going. I should change my name to Stacy.

Bucky: BECCA!!

Becca: I’m just kidding. Okay... he’s maybe a bit too young for mom but—

Bucky: No shit. I’m 25.

Becca: Buuuuuuuut as long as they’re both consenting adults and they love each other. I think it’s fine for me.

Bucky: No!

Becca: What do you mean _no_? Does mom loves him?

Bucky: Yes, mom told me. Repeatedly.

Becca: Ok...does the guy doesn’t reciprocate the feeling. Does he look like an asshole? Did he treat mom wrong. Abusive? Arrogant? Does he look like an addict?

Bucky: No, no, no. I don’t think so. He looks...

Becca: Looks what?

Bucky:...neat.

Becca: Okay, he looks _neat_ , huh. So what’s the problem? Wait a minute. You’ve met the guy? I can’t believe it. Mom introduced you first?! I thought she’s going to tell us at the same time. Or maybe, she’ll tell me first and then we’ll tell you after. My God. I thought mom trust me the most.

Bucky: Not really.

Becca: What do you mean _not really_? Talk to me, Buck. What happened?

Bucky: She didn’t introduce me. I found out about it.

Becca: You...found out about it?  You spying on mom. Checking her text messages and e-mails? That’s creepy.

Bucky: NO, idiot. I saw them.

Becca: Saw them. Like you saw them holding hands in the mall? Saw them feeding birds in the park and kissing?

Bucky: No. Not in the mall nor in the park. Saw them in a more private place.

Becca: More private, huh. You saw them in the house?

Bucky: More private.

Becca:  You saw them in mom’s bedroom?!

Bucky:

Becca: You saw them just talking in the bed, right? Or maybe kissing? Or maybe necking? Please don’t tell me you saw them doing _you know what_.

Bucky:

Becca:

Bucky: I saw them doing _you_ _know what_.

Becca: Oh my God!

Bucky: I know. It was horrible.

Becca: [laughs uncontrollably]

Becca: You saw them—Oh shit, Bucky. I can’t breathe.—doing the deed. What did you do? Just gawk at them in horror.

Bucky: No, I might have punched the guy. In the face. And kinda choke him too.

Becca: Oh shit, Buck. That was chaos.

Bucky: I thought she was rapin’ her. I mean she didn’t tell us she has a boyfriend, remember?  And there were clothes scattered everywhere in the room. I think I saw one of the small vases on her desk shattered on the floor.

Becca: That must have been wild.

Bucky: BECCA! That’s not funny. If mom didn’t stop me, I might have killed the guy.

Becca: [laughs then sneeze]

Bucky: Go inside, Becca. We’ll talk about this soon, okay? Have a rest.

Becca: ‘kay. But we’ll talk about this guy again, right? [sneeze]

Bucky: Yeah. Yeah. Just get inside and warm yourself. Good night.

Becca: Okay, goodnight. And I really want to meet this guy soon. [yawns]

Bucky: No, you won’t meet this guy. I told him to stay away. Just go to sleep. Bye.

Becca: We’ll see about that. Bye.

 

 

 

Bucky set his alarm and lied in his bed. So much had happened today. His body was tired. His mind was tired. He just hoped that when he woke up everything would be better. He’ll think about this in the morning. He needed to sleep now.

 

He closed his eyes and drifted to sleep.                        

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Comment? Give me kudos? Subscribe? Read my other fics? lol
> 
> [TUMBLR](https://thejarofdirt.tumblr.com)


End file.
